


Don't Show Me Your Tits

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, In Public, terezi sends karkat nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the average teenage boy gets sent nudes, his first reaction is usually a sense of arrogant satisfaction. He will often brag about receiving such pictures to anyone who will listen, as if this will boost his reputation as some kind of sex god.</p>
<p>This is not the case with you. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and not only do you lack the self-esteem to assume that you'll ever get nudes from someone in the first place, but you're the easily flustered type who wouldn't share them with anybody out of sheer embarrassment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Show Me Your Tits

**Author's Note:**

> whoa look at that i'm still alive and kicking. and writing. when will my obsession with karezi end?? nobody knows

When the average teenage boy gets sent nudes, his first reaction is usually a sense of arrogant satisfaction. He will often brag about receiving such pictures to anyone who will listen, as if this will boost his reputation as some kind of sex god. Of course, the advent of SnapChat renders him without any proof, but chances are people will believe him anyway because that's how male privilege works.

This is not the case with you. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and not only do you lack the self-esteem to assume that you'll ever get nudes from someone in the first place, but you're the easily flustered type who wouldn't share them with anybody out of sheer embarrassment. It's hard enough working up the courage to accept your girlfriend's advances when it comes to doing things of a more intimate nature, anyway.

That's why it's a completely reasonable decision in your mind to check your phone right away when you hear a SnapChat notification, despite being in public. The last thing you're expecting is an eyeful of Terezi's bare chest, complete with the caption, "i'm bored, wanna come over?"

You stare at it, agape for several seconds as a deep flush fills your face. Doesn't she know you're not at home? Then you bring a hand to your forehead as you remember that no, you didn't tell her that you'd be busy today. Porrim decided to drag your older brother out shopping for new summer clothes, since his old ones were not only worn out but "unflattering," as she put it. The idiot thought he'd be able to get away with wearing his sweater even in the heat, but clearly that wasn't going to fly. 

She'd invited you to come along with Kanaya, and since it was kind of an on-the-spot decision and you didn't have anything better to do, you'd accepted. As long as they didn't try to make you wear anything too brightly colored or uncomfortable, you figured you'd be fine.

Oh, if only you'd known better.

"Something wrong, Karkat?" 

You look up when you hear Kanaya's voice and struggle to regain your composure. "I- yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

She raises an eyebrow skeptically, but doesn't say anything. Meanwhile, Porrim sifts through racks of blouses and tops, humming thoughtfully. 

Kankri, who's been whining and bitching the entire time he's been here, lets out an exasperated groan. "Porrim, I recall you insisting that I be here because I was in need of new summer clothes - despite the fact that the clothes I have are perfectly fine, thank you very much - so why are we spending so much time shopping for _you_?"

You roll your eyes, but before you can make any snide remarks Porrim beats you to it. "Actually, I never said we were only going to shop for you, or else I wouldn't have brought Kanaya and Karkat along. You only heard what you wanted to hear, as usual." She picks up a form-fitting low-cut tank, examining it as though wondering how it would look on her.

Kankri sniffs disdainfully. "Don't you think that would be a bit too... revealing?"

Porrim's stare hardens, her eyes boring into Kankri's as she picks out the top and drapes it over her arm to try on. "Kanny, sweetheart, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it."

Your responding snicker is cut off by the sound of your phone receiving another SnapChat notification, followed by several others in quick succession. Porrim and Kankri are still bickering and don't seem to notice, but Kanaya glances over at you curiously. 

You force a nervous laugh, waving her off and looking at your phone again. You're not sure whether you hate Terezi more or love her at this point, because on the one hand _god dammit I'm in public_ , but on the other hand _oh shit that's hot_.

She's sent you a series of photos of herself, each one disappearing to reveal another in which she's wearing less clothing than the last. Suddenly Porrim's top seems modest. In the last one, the only thing preventing you from seeing her in all of her naked glory is the plush dragon placed strategically between her legs, taunting you. 

Then you realize that all of your blood hasn't yet rushed to your face, having instead taken a detour into your pants. _Shit_. This is the absolute worst time for your dick to decide it wants to wake up.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a voice coming from right next to you. "Oh my. She's cute." 

The noise you let out as you jump nearly a foot in the air and drop your phone has got to be the least manly-sounding one you've made since you were five. By now the picture has disappeared, but the damage has been done. All you can do now is hope that at the very least, Kankri didn't see it. 

Blushing furiously, you watch Porrim lean down to pick the phone up, handing it to you with a sly smirk curling at her lips. It's not as though Terezi's face was in any of the pictures, since she's smart enough to realize that SnapChat's advertised reassurances that photos disappear completely is utter bullshit. Still, she's wearing an expression that tells you she's perfectly aware of whom the sender was, and when you glance at Kanaya you note that even she appears a little flushed. 

As Kankri loudly begins demanding an explanation, you hastily excuse yourself to go to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of the knowing look Porrim gives you as you scurry off.

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i've been basically dead on the internet for a long time. mostly due to school and a cross-country move that relocated me to a place with shitty internet, and my own lack of motivation that resulted directly from that move. in any case, i've been dealing with some shit but hopefully with spring break i'll be able to get back into writing and stuff.
> 
> i probably could've continued this but i wasn't feeling it at the time. maybe i will later, idk.


End file.
